Augenblicke im HPUnsiversum
by crystaal
Summary: Eine lose Drabblesammlung im HP-Universum. Meistens Humor, oft Zweideutigkeiten...
1. Verwechslung

_Hier ensteht eine lose Drabblesammlung. Oft SS/HG, jedoch nicht nur. Manchmal auch Crossover, aber auch nicht immer ;) Kaum einer der agierenden Personen/Wesen gehört mir.. leider_

**_Verwechslung_**

"Mama?", fragte ein kleines Reh, das mutterseelenallein durch den Wald irrte. Es war bitterkalt und der Schnee fiel in dicken Flocken zu Boden.

"Ich bin nicht deine Mutter!"; antwortete eine Stimme und vor dem kleinen Kitz tauchte ein Hirsch auf.

"Bist du mein Papa?", fragte das arglose Bambi und schaute ihn mit großen Augen an.

"Das ist gut möglich. Ich kann mich schließlich nicht an alles erinnern, was ich je gevö.. .".

"Krone! Komm sofort wieder her und lass das arme Reh in Ruhe!", knurrte plötzlich ein großer, schwarzer Hund und drängte den schneeweißen Hirsch wieder tiefer in den Wald hinein.

_**°°ENDE°°**_

_Tatze und Krone meets Bambi.... Vielleicht habt ihr ja Lust mir zu sagen, wie ihr diesen Drabble findet ? *lieb schau*  
_


	2. Hintergangen von der eigenen Frau

_Hier ein zweites Drabble, diesmal ohne irgendein Crossover.._

_**Hintergangen von der eignen Frau**_

„Nein! Das ist nicht dein Ernst! Wie kannst du nur?", rief Severus entsetzt.

„Ganz ruhig, vertrau mir. Ich mache nichts, was ich mir nicht vorher überlegt habe. Außerdem ziehe ich viele Vorteile daraus.", versuchte Hermione ihn zu beruhigen und legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Aber wie kannst du DAS nur tun? Damit ruinierst du mich. Und hintergehst mich!", schnappte er

„Das meinst du. Ich hintergehe niemanden. Jetzt mach weiter, sonst tun wir das hier nie wieder.", erwiderte die Frau und strich ihrem Ehemann mit ihrer Handfläche vorsichtig über das Gesicht, bevor sie die Karte der Schlossallee an sich nahm.

_**°°ENDE°°**_

_Konstruktive Kritik oder eure Meinungen sind sehr gerne gesehen *g*  
_


	3. Die Angst vor der Schlange

_Hier das dritte Drabble, viel Spaß!_

_**Die Angst vor der Schlange**  
_

"Mach das weg!", rief Hermione voller Panik.

"Warum denn, Liebling? Es tut dir doch nichts, es will nur spielen!", antwortete ihr Ehemann.

Die sonst so mutige Gryffindor schüttelte sich und flüsterte ängstlich:

"Aber es ist so lang, irgendwie glitschig und gleichzeitg so glatt! Es könnte mir weh tun!".

Severus lachte rau und strich seiner zitternden Frau über die Wange:

"Fass es doch mal an. Du müsstest doch langsam Schlangen gewohnt sein.".

"Aber das hier ist etwas anderes!" rechtfertigte sich Hermione, bevor sie langsam die Hand zu der Boa Constrictor ausstreckte.

"Das ist schließlich die Schlange Kaa, die Mowgli fressen wollte!"

_**°°ENDE°°**_

_Dank geht an das nette Review. Ich würde mich übrigens imme rnoch über Meinungen freuen _

_Ach, und hier trafen Sev und Mione auf Kaa  
_


	4. Es geht seinen Gang

_Dieses DoubleDrabble ist einer sehr, sehr, sehr lieben und großartigen Person gewidmet. Rja, danke für alles und noch einen wunderschönen Geburstag!_

_Dank an Snake3 für dein Review!_

_**Es geht seinen Gang**_

„Ich bin so hässlich!", seufzte Draco deprimiert.

„Da hast du ausnahmsweise mal Recht. Aber dafür hast du Geld und bist beliebt.", heiterte ihn Ginny auf.

„Ja, Geld, davon hast du eindeutig zu wenig.", meinte Draco spöttisch und blickte Ginny mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„Dafür bin ich zumindest klüger als Ron.", verteidigte sich die Rothaarige.

„Das ist auch nicht schwer!", grinste der Blonde.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Ron stürmte in den Raum. Er hatte das Gespräch des jungen Paares mitbekommen und empörte sich jetzt dementsprechend.

„Ihr habt bestimmt geschummelt, während ich weg war!", rief er anklagend auf die kleinen Plättchen schauend.

„Haben wir gar nicht!", sagten beide gleichzeitig, wie aus einem Munde.

Etwas abseits saßen Hermione und Harry auf dem Sofa im Fuchsbau. Hermione las, Harry polierte seinen Besen. Die junge Frau seufzte:

„Meinst du, ich hätte ihnen das Spiel „Es geht seinen Gang" nicht geben sollen?".

„Naja, zumindest nehmen sie es ziemlich ernst.", meinte der Schwarzhaarige mit einem Blick auf seine Freunde, die sich nun darum zankten, wer der Klügste von ihnen war.

„Sollen wir ihnen sagen, dass es nur ein Spiel ist?".

Beide schauten sich einen Moment an und grinsten, bevor sie gleichzeitig sagten: „Nein!".

_**°°ENDE°°**_

_Das Spiel "Es geht seinen Gang" werden wahrscheinlich nicht alle kennen, aber es lohnt sich auf jeden fall, es mal zu spielen, es macht sehr viel Spaß!_

_Meinungen? Kommentare? *g*  
_


	5. Mysteriös

_Wieder ein Crossover, was unschwer so erkennen sein sollte_._ Dank geht übrigens an meine liebe Beta, Danali!_

_**Mysteriös**_

Lucius Malfoy stand zweifelnd vor seinem Spiegel. Er betrachtete eingehend seine weißblonden Haare, bevor sich schließlich auf seinem Gesicht ein breites Lächeln ausbreitete. Strahlend lächelte er sein Spiegelbild an und warf mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung sein Haar zurück, bevor er sich zu Severus umdrehte.

„Mein Haar liegt wieder perfekt! Wie immer! Wir können aufbrechen mein Freund.", verkündete er.

Severus schnaubte abfällig: „Dein Haar liegt immer perfekt, Lucius. Woran das wohl liegt?".

Plötzlich trat ein Mann ins Zimmer, er hatte dunkles kurzes Haar und ebenso dunkle Augen.

„Ich glaube, meine Herren, das ist ein Fall für Galileo Mystery!", verkündete er geheimnisvoll.

_**°°ENDE°°**_

_Sev und Luc meets... naa??? Genau, Galileo Mytery bzw Aiman Abdallah... Meinungen und Kritik oder einfach nur Reviews wären gerne gesehen..  
_


	6. Wie oft habe ich dir gesagt

_Dankeschön an Rja für die Reviews! Ich habe mich riesig gefreut! An diesem kleinen Drabble hier ist wieder mal meine Beta Schuld. Viel Spaß!_

_**Wie oft habe ich dir gesagt...**_

„Was tust du da?", fragte Severus drohend und schreckte so Hermione auf.

Diese wandte sich um und versteckte schnelletwas hinter ihrem Rücken, während sie stammelte:

„Nichts.. gar nichts...".

„Zeig mir sofort, was du da hast!", donnerte Severus und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu.

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf, doch sie ahnte bereits, dass ihr unnachgiebiger Mann nicht nachgeben würde und als er auffordernd die Hand ausstreckte, reichte sie es ihm. Severus starrte es fassungslos an, bevor er mit warnender Stimme sagte:

„Wie oft hab ich dir eigentlich schon gesagt, dass du keine Milch mit Kaffeegeschmack trinken sollst, sondern richtigen Kaffee?".

_**°°ENDE°°**_

_Meinungen usw sind immer erwünscht *g*  
_


	7. Neidisch

_Heute mal ein weiteres Crossover. Müsste eigentlich erkennbar sein *g*_

_**Neidisch?**_

"Du bist du bloß neidisch!", rief Edward Cullen und betrachtete Snape missmutig.

"Worauf sollte ich denn neidisch sein? Stimmen zu hören?", höhnte dieser.

"Wenigstens brauche ich keinen albernen Stock, um die Gedanken der anderen zu lesen!", erwiderte der Vampir schlagartig.

"Aber dank dieses "albernen Stockes" kann ich die Gedanken deiner liebereizenden Bella lesen!".

Edward schnappte nach Luft und Severus holte zum nächsten Schlag aus:

"Ich kann mit meiner Verlobten sooft schlafen, wie ich will und brauche dabei keinerlei Hemmungen zeigen!".

Das ließ den aufgebrachten Vampir endgültig verstummen. Severus nickte zufrieden und Bella Swan und Hermine Granger schnaubten beide zeitgleich:

"Männer!".

_**°°ENDE°°**_


	8. Die Neuentdeckung

_Dankeschön für das liebe Review! Hier eines meiner Lieblinge, wieder inspiriert von meiner Beta...._

_**°° Die Neuentdeckung °°**  
_

Severus kam aufgeregt aus dem Badezimmer gerannt.

„Schau mal, Hermione, ich habe etwas neues im Drogeriemarkt gefunden und das Ergebnis ist verblüffend! Hier fühl mal!".

Seine Frau Hermione zog die Augenbraue hoch, wobei sie ihm definitiv in nichts nachstand und betastete vorsichtig die Länge seines Heiligtums.

„Das fühlt sich wirklich gar nicht schlecht an. Sehr seidig und prall!".

„Sag ich ja, das Zeug wirkt wahre Wunder!" sagte Severus und stolzierte glücklich mit seiner jetzt wieder prallen und seidigen Pracht ins Badezimmer zurück, um sich anzuziehen.

„Elvital Re-Nutrition Nährpflege-Shampoo", verkündete er, als er aus dem Bad zurück kam.

_**°° ENDE °°**_

_Über Meinungen freue mich mich übrigens immer noch *g*_


	9. Ewige Liebe

_Und schon wieder muss ich mich herzlichst für die lieben Reviews bedanken_. _Und bei meiner lieben Beta_!

_**°° Ewige Liebe °°**_

Die Gryffindors warteten auf Snape, da in Kürze ihr Zaubertrankunterricht beginnen würde. Hermione und Harry standen bei ihren Klassenkameraden, Ron und Lavender waren ineinander verschlungen

Die beiden standen in einer Ecke und beteuerten sich ihre ewige Liebe, während die restliche Klasse verzweifelt versuchte, die beiden zu ignorieren.

Endlich öffnete die Fledermaus die Tür und betrachtete seine Schüler abfällig. Als seine Augen das Pärchen trafen, welches immer noch ineinander verschlungen war, höhnte er mit kalter Stimme:

„Weasley! Brown! Suchen Sie sich gefälligst einen anderen, verlassenen Ort, um sich einander zu widmen. Das kann man ja nicht mit ansehen, ohne zu erblinden!".

_**°° ENDE °°**_

_Reviews? *grins*  
_


	10. Das Geräusch in der Stille

_Wettschulden sind Ehrenschulden. Im Hinblick auf die WM gab es ein Tippspiel_. _Die folgenden drei Drabbles sind meine zu begleichenden Schulden, also viel Spaß _!

_**°° Das Geräusch in der Stille °°**_

"Tuuuuuut"

Severus schreckte hoch und ließ seine wachsamen Augen durch die Halle wandern, auf der Suche nach dem Übeltäter, der sein Abendessen gestört hatte.

"Tuuut", hallte es erneut durch die Halle, die, wie ihm auffiel, vollkommen leer war. Deswegen war es also vorher so still gewesen. Mit einem Stirnrunzeln stand er auf und eilte durch die Halle und folgte dem "Tuuut".

Draußen fand er schließlich schreckliche Geräusch. Unten am See saß die gesamte Schülerschaft und sämtliche Lehrer. Alle, außer ein deutscher Ausstauschüler, der mit seiner Vuvuzela das Geräusch verursachte, schauten deprimiert zur Leinwand. Es lief das Spiel Deutschland gegen England.

**_°° ENDE°°_**


	11. Der törichte Mut der Löwin

_Ebenfalls ein Wettschulden-Drabble_

_**Der törichte Mut der Löwin**_

Ihr Blick war fest auf das Objekt ihre angeblichen Begierde gerichtet. Das Gelächter um sie herum ignorierte sie. Auch die Blicke, die ihr ihr Mann immer wieder zuwarf.

„Du musst das nicht tun.", flüsterte er ihr schließlich zu.

Hermione hob den Kopf und warf Severus einen wütenden Blick zu. Dieser hob nur abwehrend die Hände und ließ sie wieder in Ruhe.

Schließlich siegte der Gryffindor Mut und Hermione hob das Glas mit der bernsteinfarbenden Flüssigkeit und stürzte es in einem Zug hinunter. Eilig stellte sie es wieder weg. Warum trank sie eigentlich Alkohol, wenn sie es doch gar nicht mochte?


	12. Das Leiden der Löwin

_Es passt zwar nicht mehr zur Jahreszeit, aber pscccchhht..._

**_Das Leiden der Löwin_**

Severus hatte ursprünglich vor, den Tag mit seinen Forschungen zu verbringen. Das er aber den halben tag vor der verschlossenen Schlafzimmertür stehen würde, konnte er nicht ahnen.

"Hermione, sag mir doch warum du weinst!".

"Es ist schrecklich Severus. das willst du nicht sehen."

"Jetzt komm endlich aus dem Schlafzimmer und sag es mir!".

"Geh lieber, Severus und such dir eine andere.".

"Hermione! Komm sofort aus dem Schlafzimmer!".

Die Tür ging einen Spaltbreit auf und Hermione sagte mit Tränen erstickter Stimme:

"Jetzt sieh dir das doch einmal an. Ich bin viel zu fett geworden. Ich passe nicht mehr in meinen Bikini.".


	13. Es war einmal

_Dieses Drabble widme ich der besten Freundin, die man haben. Alles Gute Maus, pass auf dich auf und bleib so wie du bist! Kisses and hugs_

_**Es war einmal...**_

Es war ein gemütlicher Abend. Der Novemberwind pfiff um das Haus und Regentropfen klatschten laut gegen die Fensterscheiben. Severus und Hermione verbrachte diesen Abend mit ihren Enkeln.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis eine Geschichte gefordert wurde.

„Was soll ich euch denn erzählen ?", fragte Hermione

„Eine Geschichte aus der Vergangenheit."

Severus lachte:

„Lasst mich lieber eine Geschichte erzählen. Die von eurer Oma würde nur "Ich erinnere mich, dass ich im Internat nach dem Löschen der Lichter im Bett saß und meine Aufsätze zu Papier brachte." enthalten. Also: Es war einmal in einem dunklen Schloss, das von einem bösen Magier bedroht wurde..."


End file.
